ultimate_storyfandomcom-20200213-history
Meeting The New Helper
Previously in chapter one :- Leo and his friends heard a bad news about a wormhole turns to a black hole which can suck the universe. So they decided to help and save their universe. After that, Leo and his friends met wolf who told to them about the gang... Shadow :- What should we do? Max :- I think we need to tell scientest Sparkz about the gang. Leo :- Yes, maybe he can help us. Leo and his friends visit Sparkz and told him the gang. Sparkz :- OMG, sounds danger. What should we do? Leo :- I dont know, thats why we told you. Maybe you can help. Sparkz :- I am really sorry Leo, I cant help you. But thanks for informed me. After that, Leo invite his friends to his house so they can talk and know what should they do next. In that time, Wolf have been planned to kill Leo and his friends, but he wont be able to start his plan alone. He need some members to help him in his plan. So he decide to take 3 or 4 more members so they will be able to do the plan. Of course, Wolf didnt inform Flash about the plan because he thought that his plan will be success, and then he will surprise Flash. And that what happen. While Leo and his friends are in their way to Leo's house, Wolf and 4 members from the gang catch Leo and his friends and take them to the gang's laird and put them in the gang's jail. But no one notice that there is someone spy on them. Its Darku, he was walk in the street when the gang theft Leo and his friends. so he followed them to rescue Leo and his friends. In the gang's laird :-''' '''Wolf :- Hahaha, now Leo, tell me how you can stop us while u here? Leo and his friends get angry. Leo :- We will get out from here then we'll show you what we can do. Wolf and the other members laugh then go. And here, Darku take it as a chance to rescue Leo and his friends. and he do. Leo :- Thank you so much ....., sorry, I dont know what should i call you? Darku :- Its ok, call me Darku. Leo and his freinds thanks Darku because he free them from the gang's jail. Darku :- By the way, why they theft you and your freinds Leo? What did they want from you? Leo :- I will tell you every thing while we are in the way to my house. Leo told Darku about everything. Darku :- Well, I would like to help you and your friends. Leo :- Are you sure? Because our way is dangerous. Darku :- I know, thats why I need to help you. Leo and his friends get happy. how not and there is a new helper. Max :- Ok, let do a small party for Darku as a welcome party. ''' '''Leo :- Yes, and it will be in my house. After that, they complete their way with Darku to Leo's house. In this time, Flash was knew about Wolf's plan and he got angry. Flash :- Wolf, how dare you made a plan and do it without informing me? Wolf :- Am really sorry Flash, I was want surprise you. Flash :- Ok, I will forgive you this time, but next time you wont be fine if you do it again. understand? Wolf :- Yes sir. I wont do it again. Flash :- Anyway, what happened? Did the plan success? Wolf :- it was to, but a vampire boy interrupted the plan and rescue them. Flash :- What?? Your plan didnt success? Wolf :-I am sorry Flash. Flash :- Its look like that i didn't appreciate their power. I will show them how to interfere in the others plans. In this time, Leo and his friends were celebrate with Darku. And they were happy for Draku's joining. They weren't know that the gang start plan to kill them. So what will happen with Leo and his friends? You will see that in the next chapter. Category:Stories Category:Best Story Category:The Black Hole.